Darkness
by Sami Ryou's Hikari
Summary: Ryou Bakura is finding no hope for himself. Can he find a ray of hope through the darkness that consumes his life? Or will it consume him...


Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! This is my fourth fic, and it's about Ryou and the darkness in his life, and him trying to find some hope in the shadows that possess his soul. Read on!

* * *

Ryou Bakura sat in the confines of his room, but it was no longer _his _room anymore. It had been painted black by the Spirit inside his Millennium Ring, whereas it used to be a pale blue, a shade that reminded Ryou of his mother. Now, his room made him think of death and despair, the havoc the Spirit made.

He was singing softly, a lullaby his mother had sung to him all those years ago…

_Come, rest your head my baby love,_

_Someone watches you from above._

_Be it angels or devils, they all know,_

_Never to harm your emanating glow,_

_Of light, sweet innocence so pure,_

_As I watch through your bedroom door,_

_A guardian keeping you from harm,_

_So baby love, don't be alarmed._

_For when I sing this lullaby,_

_These nightmares will all say goodbye,_

_And fly away to nothingness,_

_And leave your heart with happiness._

_But if they stay, the nightmares come,_

_And if my will has not been done,_

_I will still be here my love,_

_Watching you from high above…_

A tear escaped from Ryou's eye. When his mother had died of that horrible illness all those years ago, he had missed her so much. She was always there to look after him, and his sister Amane.

But now she was dead, as was Amane, who had met her death in a car accident. And his father was never there, he was always travelling to distant lands for his work as an archeologist. The only one that was always with him was the Spirit.

But the Spirit murdered and tortured people, capturing their souls and possessing Ryou to do so. Often Ryou would snap out of a trance to find blood on his hands and clothes, and news reports of missing people often made him think he recognized the crime-scene, or the person themselves. He hated how the Spirit didn't care for his wellbeing, or anyone else's.

And when the nightmares did come, no one was there to hold him, stroke his face, tell him it was all going to be okay or to comfort him as he woke, shaking and sometimes crying from his slumber.

Ryou sat by the window, watching the sky. It was raining outside, and he had his window open, letting the rain and air whip his face and drench his silver locks. He loved the smell of rain, it was always his favorite thing to go outside in the rain, and hold his head to the sky to feel the drops.

But now his life was consumed with darkness, and there were no more happy memories to be had.

The darkness was everywhere, in his room, in his heart, in his soul. Everywhere.

The rain began to slow, and slowly the sun came out. Ryou gasped as he saw a rainbow forming. The red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet stripes stretched across the sky, seemingly translucent, and Ryou had to look hard to see it through the remaining dark clouds and the last falling raindrops.

But it was there, shining through the darkness, and Ryou's hope flickered in his heart.

'If something that beautiful can be found on the darkest day, surely I can have happiness through all this,' he thought. And he went to sleep later that night still smiling; the memory of the rainbow locked away with the memories of his mother, his sister and his childhood, to be weapons against the darkness that constantly pursued his soul and tore through his life.

He would be alright. And he knew that his mother was watching over him, be she an angel or devil, from high above.

* * *

Is it good? I thought of the song myself; it took me about two minutes, record time! This fic was inspired by something I did the other week of school. We had to go: My name is - and I went to the market with - and I bought !

Well, someone said they bought darkness and a rainbow! It was absolutely hilarious, but I decided to use the comment for a fic, and made it more serious. In this fic, I wanted Ryou to have a somewhat happy ending, as I've been tormenting him in my latest ideas and stories! Please review!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari!


End file.
